Naruto's Red Dawn
by Traban16
Summary: The Third Hokage decided that one mistake was quite enough. While the village knew of Naruto's burden, but he was trained well. He made friends. He was an excellent role model for ninja everywhere. However, when he learns the truth about his origins, Naruto flees the village. And he's not alone. Now his red dawn has come, and all must be made aware. Especially one Hinata Hyuga.


**A/N: Good Day (or Night) to you all. As you all may (or may not) know, I have for **_**quite**_** some time thought about doing an "Akatsuki Naruto" or "Naruto Runs Akatsuki" story. The problems I've had with said idea were; why he's a missing-ninja, why the Akatsuki would accept him, would he take anyone with him, and who would be his partner. To be quite honest, I've only answered the last two, but I'm still working on the first two and am open to suggestions.**

**Now, as many of you may know, I have a stern dislike for the alternation of a costume or uniform that cannon characters where; especially if it's their organization's uniform or such. I dislike this, because I feel that a character (ones like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi for example) can look just as "badass" in Akatsuki uniforms as Itachi, Kisame, and the others do. Besides, altering a costume in a **_**worded**_** story doesn't really do much to the effect of said story, unless the altercation has a power or purpose. Sort of like the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder in Inuyasha (though that was only once in Episode 7, but my point still stands!).**

**Naruto will NOT be paired with (romantically or teaming-up) any canon Akatsuki, and most of the canon are out on this one.**

**In fact, NONE of the canon Akatsuki are in the organization in this story. I repeat, they are NOT Akatsuki in this story!**

**What are they and why?**

**I'll tell you now:**

**Nagato and Konan: Decided to pledge loyalty to Konoha and continue as Jiraiya's students after the death of Yahiko. They are now Konoha ninja of Jonin rank and helped shelter Naruto after the deaths of the boy's parents; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Pein became an Academy teacher and Konan is a regular Jonin who helps out at the Yamanaka flower shop every now and then.**

**Zetsu and Tobi: Out scheming somewhere in a cave on how to bring about control of the world. Tobi is still an evil mastermind, but has been handed defeat by Naruto on more than one occasion. Zetsu is still… well, he's Zetsu…**

**Kisame: Instead of returning to the village after killing his teammates, Kisame choose a life of exile. Naruto has approached him numerous times with offers, but Kisame has turned them all down saying that his life is no more than that of a "living lie", and if that is the truth then he would like to simply "sleep" like all the other "sheep" in the world. Tobi has approached him as well, and with less friendly terms of joining. Kisame proved to Tobi that when he says no, he **_**means**_** it.**

**Deidara: A missing-ninja out in the world trying to make people see the beauty of his "art". He was captured back by the Third Tsuchikage himself after blowing up a daimyo's palace. He was put to death (by explosion) with his last words being "Heh, heh… My art sure was a blast…". Naruto waved him off as a true "nutcase" the entire time.**

**Itachi: He killed his clan, all but Sasuke and their mother. Instead of running and joining Tobi, he decided to get in front the entire village and tell them all the truth. He was then rewarded for his actions while Danzo was put to death in his place. Danzo's last words were, "Curse you Uchiha and your damnable eyes! I will have my reven-". Naruto didn't care much about Itachi's actions, but did express joy that Itachi had stayed instead of leaving. Itachi became a simple village librarian after killing his clan. However, when Naruto left the village, Itachi was one of the many that went after him, but even his presence could not stop Naruto from leaving.**

**Orochimaru: Still an insane scientist trying to find immortality. He's approached Naruto several times with offers for joining, but Naruto says that Orochimaru's ideals are too hateful for their goals, and that his offers are not "to their liking". Orochimaru despises Naruto, but also begrudgingly respects him and wants Naruto's body. Even though he knows that he'll probably never get it…**

**Kakazu and Hidan: Kakazu became a professional bounty hunter. He was once hired by civilians to hunt down Naruto, but one of Naruto's Akatsuki members defeated him saying "Leader doesn't have time to deal with trash like you." Kakazu hates that one member more than anyone, and hates Naruto for not fighting him man-to-man himself. Hidan met up with Kakazu after the incident, and both found that they shared a hatred for Naruto and his "little merry band". Hidan repeatedly tries to make Kakazu join the Jashin faith, but Kakazu "isn't joining any form of an organization that doesn't pay well".**

**Sasori: Sasori decided against betraying his village, and is now Kankuro's mentor while Gaara and Temari were left with Baki. It is said that one of Naruto's Akatsuki member and he fought once, and that the Land of Rivers shall never be the same.**

**And so, without any further wait, I say "Enough of this crap! Let's start the show!"**

**Chapter 1: Ushering in the Red Dawn**

* * *

A dark cloaked shadow streaked through the tree line using great speed and no hesitation whatsoever. The person's face was a twist with determination as the large scroll on his back bobbed slightly with his every movement. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy, having stopped his crying only minutes before he started on his long and fast-paced journey to wherever his destination was. The fact that it was about to rain over him and the forest he was moving through made little difference to him as he kept his focus straight ahead.

The mysterious figure finally stopped, seeming to reach his destination. It was a clearing where the pale moon light broke through the clouds, illuminating his spiky blond locks. Overhead the thunder roared like a mighty beast. The person took a deep breath and began walking across the clearing at a leisurely pace. Halfway across the glade, the figure stopped and a grimace marred his face.

"I didn't expect you five to find me so quickly. I thought I would be days away before anyone noticed my disappearance. I should have expected different from you five though…" the figure said in a prepubescent male voice while from the forest five more figures shot out of the treetops.

"And we should have expected the great Naruto Uzumaki to set those traps halfway here, but we did not. Though I suppose when you have Time-Space Ninjutsu and all those other skills, you kind of forget what to look out for." one figure said in a stoic tone.

"Yes, we should not have underestimated you, Naruto. Though I suppose we never thought we'd see the day where the skills of the next Hokage-To-Be would be used _against_ us." another figure commented in a serious tone while a kunai reflected the moonlight.

"Itachi Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake… you two are rather talkative today." the young boy commented as he put a hand on the large scroll on his back and made it disappear in a plume of smoke, "Don't you three have anything to say? Nagato? Shikamaru? …Hinata…?"

"So be it, I shall say something; turn back, Naruto." the tallest figure said as his dull red hair and Konoha headband could be seen in the thin sliver of night light. Next to him stood two children who looked no older than the boy he spoke to.

"Why should I? So I can be _lied_ to again? So people can _hate_ me when they should have bowed down and kissed the ground I walked on?" Naruto spat out as he gazed at the group of five from over his shoulder, giving them a harder look than most of them had ever seen in their lives.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said as she stepped forth, "I n-never lied to you…"

"But everyone else _did_! Even _you_, Shikamaru!" Naruto snapped as he finally turned fully to the group while pointing a figure at the only other boy in the clearing, "You knew! You figured it all out two years ago, and never said a word!"

"It wasn't my place to tell you!" Shikamaru shot back as Naruto and he glared at one another.

"And it damn well wasn't your place to keep it from me! But I guess the joke was all on me!" Naruto said as Itachi stepped beside Hinata.

"Naruto, please come back. It can all be made right. Don't walk down this path." Itachi said serenely as Naruto gave him a fierce glare.

"And _you_ of all people dare to lecture _me_? You who would kill his own family for the ideals of a village that would go to such extremes just to keep the truth from me? They erased my parents, my families, my _clan_ from the history books, and thought it would be okay if I just never knew!" Naruto shouted as Hinata clasped at her Chunin flask-jacket.

"N-Naruto… you're breaking my heart… Please, just come back… P-Please…" Hinata said, tears running down her face as Naruto gave pause in his righteous anger.

"I-I… Th-They… W-We… H-Hinata…"

"I love you, Naruto… Please… Just come back, and be with me. We could be together, but you have to come back." Hinata said as Naruto took a step forward, lost for words at her confession. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a kunai fly and batted it away with one of his own. Before anyone could even think to move, Naruto had thrown his kunai at high speed and disappeared in a yellow flash only to reappear in his spot with the body of an ANBU at his feet. Naruto's look of fury went unrivaled as he kicked the body away from him to show the ROOT agent that he had killed.

"So that was it, huh? Get Hinata to confess, and then kill me or bring me back. All of you were in on Danzo's little plans from the beginning? From the not telling me about my parents and Kyuubi to this very moment? The man's been dead for nearly five whole years, and yet he still managed to have pawns like you willing to follow his ideals; even now." Naruto said as they all flinched at his words.

He knew about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox _and_ his parents!?

"Naruto, wait! We had _nothing_ to do with Danzo or anyone else's plans. Just let us-" Kakashi said, but his voice died away when he found he couldn't move. The others tried as well, but they too felt it. Shikamaru grinned as he walked across the clearing to stand at Naruto's side.

"I have tricks of my own, Kakashi Hatake. Shikamaru was but one of them." Naruto said as he slowly went through hand-signs while Shikamaru kept the others rooted to the spot with his Shadow Binding jutsu.

"Shikamaru? You traitor!" Nagato said in shock before his shock turned to fury. Shikamaru only shook his head while Naruto was still going through hand-signs.

"I'm only a traitor if I was on your side. I was _never_ on your side. Everything I did from the moment I became a ninja was for Naruto's sake, and Naruto's _alone_." Shikamaru said as Hinata cried.

"We were a team… The three of us!" Hinata said as Naruto put his hands to the ground.

"And we can still be. Just come with us, Hinata. Come with Naruto; the boy you love." Shikamaru said as Hinata shook her head.

"I don't even _know_ you two anymore! What happened to the boy I fell in love with? Why are you betraying the village, Naruto? Why are you stealing the Sacred Scroll of Sealing?" Hinata said as Naruto didn't even look up from channeling his charka.

"I haven't betrayed the village. That would imply that I did harm to it, or was disloyal." Naruto defended with a eerie calm before a harsh expression crossed his face and it cemented in fury, "I _didn't_ do harm and I was _never_ disloyal. I worked _hard_ everyday from the time I could walk and talk properly. Training to become the next Hokage like that mysterious Hokage whom no one in the village spoke about in honor of his glorious death protecting the village by killing the Kyuubi. The one they all simply referred to as "The Fourth Hokage". I worked myself until I passed out, and then I worked some more. I joined the Academy with you and the others at the age of five. I graduated alongside you two at the age of six. We all tested and became Chunin at the age of eight, and then me and Shikamaru became Jonin of the village at the age of eleven."

"Naruto…"

"Learning the jutsu that were supposedly from the God of Shinobi and Professor of Ninjutsu, the Third Hokage, only to find that the Old Man couldn't do them and that they belonged to my father instead. Learning under the gallant Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, only to find out that he was my supposed Godfather and should have taken care of me from birth." Naruto sneered, "Training under the _great_ Kakashi Hatake, only to learn that he was the student of my late father the entire time."

"Naruto, let us explain-"

"There is _nothing_ to explain!" Naruto snapped harshly, his charka flaring a palely visible blue around him, "Each of you, aside from Hinata, knew the truth and tried to atone for your constant lies and deceit in some way. For Itachi the librarian, it was giving me "special" jutsu scrolls that were a secret, only to find out that said scrolls belonged to my father and mother; which were to be _mine_ in the first place. For Nagato the Academy teacher, it was extra training before and after school on my charka control, only to find out that I needed said control because I am a Jinchuriki. For the various clans and people throughout the village that didn't _outright_ hate me, they decided that I would need friends and influence, so they send their _children_ to befriend me and create bonds." Naruto sneered as his hair hid his face from everyone's view. When he looked up, his face was like a mask of clouds. His emotions were hidden so well that not even Itachi nor Hinata could see what he was truly feeling, though they caught the flickers of betrayal and anguish.

"Naruto, please… We-"

"You have nothing, and no one to blame but yourselves." Naruto spat furiously, "Well then… this is the day that the blade falls. I say to you all, Hinata, that I never once betrayed the village. They all betrayed _me_. The Scroll of Sealing belongs to me as the last of the Uzumaki. The village stole from me, Hinata, and they will pay. For now their punishment shall be this…" Naruto said as he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground.

Kakashi and the others couldn't help but feel shock as they saw a giant seal array shine on the ground between them and Naruto. All of them recognized it immediately as a Hiraishin seal, but then all of their eyes widened as they saw a seal beneath it.

"A summoning seal?" Kakashi said in shock as Itachi's couldn't help but feel the same level of shock. Naruto had only done this once, that meant-

"Naruto's about to summon something- No, _someone_ to him!" Nagato said as realization dawned on him. He struggled against Shikamaru's shadow binding, but couldn't get free thanks to the power the nightly skies gave to ease Shikamaru's concentration.

The two seals began to produce more and more smoke as Kakashi and the others prepared themselves for the worst of which Naruto had to offer. But then they realized something; if Naruto was summoning people then it had to be someone from Konoha, and that meant-

"I'm glad he finally called for us." a voice said in the giant cloud of smoke as it sounded bored.

"Yes, I must admit that even I, _myself_, was growing tiresome of waiting for our part in the plan to begin." a monotone voice replied with a voice like sand paper as another scoffed.

"Fools, it was well worth it, so long as I got out of Konoha." a voice said arrogantly, yet held a certain amount of mirth.

"You guys, quit being so loud." a female voice said two other figures in the fading smoke nodded.

A roar of thunder silenced everyone before a sudden gust of wind started blowing the smoke away slowly. Kakashi and Itachi's eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of Sasuke Uchiha's smug face drinking in their expressions. Right next to him was Sakura Haruno and Sai.

Behind Team Seven was Team Nine's Neji Hyuga, gazing unblinkingly at Hinata with his arms crossed. Hinata couldn't bare to see her cousin there as well as she looked away.

The biggest shock to them all, however, was of the two people they hadn't seen since the Chunin Exams four years ago when Naruto's team, Team Three, was promoted. It was Gaara and Temari of the Desert, both looking as aloof as ever with their arms crossed while Naruto rose to full height with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you all see now. I have betrayed _no one_, because to truly betray; one must not be betrayed _first_. From the time I could crawl, the village _lied_ to me. Now, it is only befitting that I should leave it. That you all would even try and stop me shows where your true hearts reside." Naruto said as Hinata refused to meet his fierce gaze. It hurt her too much that he would look at her like some kind of traitor when only yesterday he had smiled at her and called her… something more than friend…

"What are they doing here? Don't tell me _they're_ all betraying the village as well?" Kakashi said as Itachi couldn't tear his gaze away from the smirking form of his younger brother. While Nagato was looking at Konan's student, Sakura, in surprise.

"We can't betray that which never truly had our love nor loyalty." Gaara said as if it was obvious while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"I thought your village was accepting you, Gaara?" Kakashi said as Temari scoffed.

"They didn't do anything more than hate him, and then me for being his sister. After Naruto defeated him at the Chunin Exams all those years ago, the village thought they had a chance to finally get rid of him. They sent me, and my brothers out on suicide mission after suicide mission. Kankuro had finally had enough of their hate, and sided with them. Sasori-sensei didn't stop him either, only telling me to make a choice. Well my choice was my baby brother, and where he goes, his big sister will be there with him." Temari said as Gaara sent her a true, yet small smile. The both of them nodded as they took off their Suna headbands and held them in their hands.

"Then why would _you_ side with Naruto, little brother?" Itachi asked calmly as his face went back to it's normal impassiveness.

"You kill our family, and then get a _reward_ of life for it. I don't care if you were ordered to or not, leaving Mom and me alive was nothing but a pitiful act of weakness. What about the people that didn't know about the coup? What about the helpless? The _elderly_ and the _young_?! The _sick_?! They were our _family_! I've said this for nearly five whole years now, but they deserved better! They deserved _life_! They-!" Sasuke said as Itachi lowered his head, not bothering to defend himself.

He had long since resigned to let what he did torture his soul, being, and mind for all eternity… It was his punishment, after all…

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted sharply as Sasuke glanced at him, but flinched back at Naruto's stone look. Sasuke seemed to catch the message as his look of fury melted away and was replaced by an aloof one instead.

"_That_ is why I've joined Naruto. He and I were like brothers, and I will _never_ betray him like those Konoha fools did. I will grow stronger than you, Itachi Uchiha, and I will make you see that strength can be shown within reason. I will become the monster that haunts _your_ nightmares, my brother." Sasuke said as he took off his headband and held it within hand.

"No one believed in me until Naruto came along. I owe him everything for seeing that I wasn't the useless girl everyone thought I was. It was only because of him that I learned under Konan-sensei. For everything he's done for me, and for his belief in me; I shall follow him anywhere he may go." Sakura said as Sai and her exchanged looks and nodded. Taking their headbands in hand as they looked to Neji like everyone else while Itachi closed his eyes.

Why couldn't he use his Genjutsu against them, even if Sasuke was shattering most of them before they were fully formed…

Neji took off his Konoha headband, and undid the bandages on his forehead. Everyone, but Naruto gasped at the clear smooth forehead that was exposed where Neji's Caged Bird seal used to reside. Neji said nothing as he sent a nod Naruto's way while he smiled proudly and stood just as boldly.

"It doesn't matter what your reasons are for following after Naruto; they're all in vain. We were merely the advance party sent to retrieve Naruto in a peaceful way by talking to him. In a few minutes, waves of ninja from Konoha will be all over Fire country searching you out, Naruto. You can't win! Now just come back! Give up!" Nagato said as Naruto seemed to be amused by the idea that every ninja in Konoha would be searching for him.

"You, my former brotherly figure, can give up… on making _me_ give up!" Naruto gritted out as he glared at Nagato.

"We'll follow you anywhere, Naruto. Just give the word." Shikamaru said as he took his headband from his arm while Sakura and Temari took Naruto's own headband from his forehead, both holding it out in front of their newly christened leader. Naruto and his group all took out kunai, and with that, channeled charka through their kunai.

"Before I do this, know one thing. I don't hate the village and have no wish to destroy it. I simply want to go away for a while, and if I should ever return; I want more answers. The village is _not_ my concern anymore. Don't think that I'll fight for it, or any foolish notion like that. However, if the village should attack me… I will raze it to the ground." Naruto said in such a calm tone that they knew he was serious, and it gave them all chills, "The village lied to me, everyone in the village knew one lie or another, and those closest to me knew them all."

Naruto took his headband from the two girls gently as he raised it high.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a nightmare that he hoped to awaken from soon.

Itachi closed his eyes as he never thought he'd see the day before him come to pass.

Nagato simply gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he couldn't do anything to stop the scene in front him from happening. He had failed Master Jiraiya and Lord Sarutobi…

Hinata, however, was the worse as she cried silent tears while Naruto kept his gaze locked on hers. She didn't want to believe it was happening, she wanted it all to be impossible, to be some strange dream that she was going to awake from any moment now, but she knew it wasn't and that's what hurt the most; that everything before her was actually real…

"That all, however, is in the past. Because from today onward is the start of a new life; a blank page ready to be filled with the adventures and memories of the tomorrow. For today is the first day of our new lives. Our new dawn has finally risen. This night is the first to greet the new dawn. Of the new… Akatsuki!" Naruto spoke with conviction as the others around him gazed upon him with either awe or deep-seeded shock.

As soon as his last word was spoken, each of the runaways, with kunai in hand, slashed across their village symbol as if slaying a great evil in the world. They all placed their headbands back on, the slash marks showing proudly as Naruto turned from all of them and started his walk across the clearing. The lightning struck down in the distance and the thunder roared when the rain finally started to fall. Kakashi could only close his visible eye.

"The heavens weep this day, Naruto… You had so much to live for in Konoha! Your friends, your students, your dreams! You could have lived for honor, for glory, for love, for Hinata!" Kakashi said sorrowfully before he started bellowing at Naruto's back.

"Yes, and all of that is true, but the real question of the moment begs; for whom do the heavens truly weep for this day, Kakashi Hatake. Me, the village… or you? Answer me that, if we should ever meet again." Naruto said without breaking stride or even glancing back as he walked into the forest away from them all and disappeared. Shikamaru and the others seemed to simply disappear one by one as the rain began to fall more and more heavily.

As Shikamaru's shadow binding faded from their bodies, Hinata fell to the ground in tears and sobs as the rain fell down upon her and the others. Itachi helped her up as they turned back the way they came. Kakashi and Nagato couldn't help but allow a tear to slip past their eyes as they glanced over their shoulder, remembering all the good times they had shared with young Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stood atop the head of Hashirama Senju at the Valley of End. The sun shone brightly as he breathed in the fresh air and peace of the area. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he gazed forward, out into the valley. Naruto smirked while shaking his head of his previous thoughts while he tried to enjoy the peace of being back in the Land of Fire after an entire year.

"Took you long enough to get here… Sasuke." Naruto said as he continued to enjoy the peace and tranquility of the country's landmark.

"Can you blame me for not being on time. I was doing a mission for you, after all." a teenaged male voice said as Sasuke Uchiha walked up behind Naruto.

"So, back here after so long a year… Why?" Sasuke said as Naruto took a deep breath and smiled.

"Another Chunin Exam is in Konoha this year, and I plan to recruit some key people to our cause." Naruto said as Sasuke scoffed, "Among other things…" Sasuke only scoffed again.

"You're really only back for her, aren't you?"

"…And if I am?"

"Then you would have a better chance in kidnapping her rather than convincing her that she'd be better off with us."

"… You may be right, but I have faith."

"Only you would and could pull this plan off. So… did you hear about Orochimaru's plan?"

"… Yes, but he will not win. As much as I hate to admit it, him crushing Konoha is about as likely to happen as the skies falling of their own accord."

"So what will you do, then? Or was something like this already configured into the plan?"

"Shikamaru ran every possible situation. He projects that that Old Man Hokage will die during these Exams if he faces Orochimaru alone."

"… And are you okay with that?"

"No, but like I've always said: I have a plan that cannot fail."

"And half the time they usually do…"

"Yet they each have an unexpected silver lining to them. Normally new jutsu or a new member."

"Whatever…"

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, the others are already there waiting."

"Then let's not keep them doing so." Naruto said as he and Sasuke jumped off the giant stone carving of Hashirama Senju.

Their next stop: the Konoha Chunin Exam Finals…


End file.
